Maverick REV-6
The Maverick REV-6 is a single-fire Nerf blaster that was released in 2004 under the N-Strike series. This blaster comes packaged with six Micro Darts. In the United Kingdom, it comes with six Sonic Micro Darts. Details It is modeled after a revolver; it has one tactical rail on top of the blaster on the priming slide. The Maverick's turret advances counter-clockwise (when viewed from the front). It features a rotating turret, which holds six darts and partially flips out from the left side to reload. There is also a small sight on top of the blaster as well. Dual-wielding It is possible to dual-wield this blaster as a result of the slide mechanism's built-in attachment points. In the popular "string/lanyard" method, a length of thin rope or similar material is tied to the hole at the end of each blaster's slide. This allows the blasters to be primed by pulling them away from each other, causing the string to pull back on the slides. The string can be looped around the user's body to allow the blasters to point forward while still pulling against each other. There is a different, less popular method of dual-wielding in which the top of the slides are put together and pushed in opposite directions, priming both blasters. The advantage of using this method is that there is no restraint to the user's movement, therefore increasing mobility. The disadvantages to using this method are that it takes more practice, and it results in slower action in the act of priming the blaster. Left-handed use For some people, the Maverick can be held in the left hand only. Holding the Maverick in the left hand allows one to reload quicker, as the index finger can be used to press the button that makes the chamber swing out. However, because the barrel swings out to the left, right handed users may have to go cross armed to reload, making the reload process more awkward. History The Maverick has a direct successor called the Strongarm that will be released under the N-Strike Elite series. Color schemes The Maverick has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike standard color scheme (yellow, black, and orange) *Original/Midnight color scheme (blue, yellow, grey, and orange) *Clear Series (clear plastic and orange) *Sonic Series (clear green and orange) *Gear Up (orange, white, and black) *Whiteout Series (white, black, and orange) Modification Simple modification of the blaster allows the turret to fully flip out and rotate 360 degrees for easier loading (known as a "full barrel drop" or a "Russian Roulette mod"). Removal of the air restrictors allows for higher firing power. In addition, some Nerfers choose to buy a second Maverick, make the rotating turret come out completely, and reload the blaster using the second Maverick's turret. Some modders combine 3 barrels togather, so to reload they simply just turn until the next barrel is in. Value packs Exclusive to Walmart and K-Mart is a two pack of Mavericks with twenty-four Sonic Micro Darts (under the Whistler Dart refill label). The Maverick also has a "double your darts" value pack that comes packaged with twelve darts instead of six. Reloading and firing To reload the Maverick, the user must first drop the turret by pushing the turret's button located on the left side of the blaster. When the turret is down, the user can place up to three darts in the barrels at a time, a total of six darts are loaded into the barrels. The turret must be placed back up into the blaster's shell; more skilled users can flip the turret up and into place with a quick flick of the wrist. The blaster can accept any dart type, including Streamline Darts. Tagger Micro Darts and Whistler Darts jam more frequently. To prime the blaster, the user must pull slide back and let it return to its original position. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia commercial.]] *The Maverick is featured as a weapon in the video games Nerf N-Strike and Nerf N-Strike Elite. *The original blue version of the Maverick is noticeably more powerful than the newer yellow ones, primarily because of a better O-ring. Even if one modifies a yellow Maverick by removing its air restrictors, the blue Maverick is still more powerful. *Hasbro modeled its [http://tfwiki.net/wiki/Megatron_%28G1%29/toys#Classics_.282006.29 Transformers Classics Megatron] toy off of the Maverick. Hasbro later modeled the Avengers Captain America Brigade Blaster after the Maverick as well. *In 2012, it was named the 2011 Boy's Toy of the Year in the United Kingdom by the Toy Retailers Association and the British Toy & Hobby Association. *The word "maverick" is used to describe someone who shows independence in thoughts or actions. This may be akin to the revolver-style design of the Maverick, a popular weapon choice for renegades and lone-gunman in media. *The Maverick is one of the most commonly dual wielded N-Strike blasters. Gallery External links *Maverick REV-6 on the Nerf website *Maverick REV-6 on the Wal-Mart website *Maverick REV-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Reverse plunger blasters